Kisah Di Balik Bingkai
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Sebuah bingkai berisikan lukisan, Sejuta goresan warna dibubuhkan. Menyimpan sebuah sejarah… Kisah di balik bingkai. / Kisah seorang anak kecil yang ingin berteman/ #TakaShinEvent


**KISAH DI BALIK BINGKAI**

* * *

 **GINTAMA ( Sorachi Hideaki )**

 **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**

 _ **TakaShin History Event**_

 **Penyelenggara: Moon Waltz**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

* * *

 _Sebuah bingkai berisikan lukisan_

 _Sejuta goresan warna dibubuhkan_

 _Langit yang biru cerah_

 _Air laut yang tenang membawa kedamaian_

 _Awan-awan berhias bagaikan permadani terbang_

 _Sinar surya nya yang bersinar terang_

 _Pasir putih membentang_

 _Melambai-lambai dedaunan di sisinya_

 _Sebuah lukisan_

 _Menggambarkan bagaimana hawa di musim panas_

 _Menyimpan sebuah sejarah…_

 _Kisah di balik bingkai_

* * *

"Na…namaku… Shimura… Shinpachi. Aku pindahan dari… Kyoto. Dan sekarang aku tinggal di… maaf… aku tidak hapal,"

Muncul gelak tawa di dalam kelas itu. Si anak laki-laki kecil berkaca mata itu semakin takut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu.

"Harap tenang, semua. Nah, Shimura- _kun_ kamu boleh duduk di kursimu." Wanita berambut pirang bernama Tsukuyo –wali kelas- menunjuk kursi di barisan paling belakang.

Shinpachi berjalan pelan. Dia melihat sekeliling, teman-teman barunya memerhatikannya juga. Tapi Shinpachi terlalu takut untuk membalasnya, jadi dia menunduk. Dia terkejut ketika melihat anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Permisi…" ucap Shinpachi pelan. Dia menarik kursinya dan langsung duduk. Pelajaran pun di mulai.

Di kelas baru, sekolah baru. Shinpachi masih belum terbiasa di hari pertamanya. Usianya menginjak delapan tahun di musim panas nanti. Di kelas satu sekolah dasar ini, dia tampaknya cukup malu dan sulit untuk berbicara. Selama pelajaran dia yang paling diam.

Shinpachi merasa risih, karena di samping kanannya, terdapat si anak laki-laki yang bertampang masam. Anak itu tidak tertawa saat Shinpachi memperkenalkan diri di depan tadi.

Anak bersurai ungu kehitaman atau bisa disebut hitam keunguan? Dengan warna matanya yang hijau seperti daun pandan. Nyaris tak ada senyuman atau kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia memperhatikan sebentar, kedua tangan anak itu terdapat memar. Bahkan sudah ada yang membiru.

Shinpachi tersenyum takut ketika anak itu menoleh ke arahnya seperti rasa tidak senang.

Shinpachi berharap hari pertamanya di sekolah baru bisa berjalan lancar.

* * *

"Sampai di sini, kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Bu Tsukuyo.

"Mengerti, Bu." semua murid menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, tugas rumah tolong kerjakan halaman sepuluh. Dan dikumpulkan besok di pelajaran Ibu. Selamat istirahat."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pelajaran, lonceng di dekat lapangan berbunyi nyaring dua kali. Itu menandakan istirahat makan siang dimulai, dan murid-murid mengeluarkan bekal mereka dan makan bersama teman-temannya.

Shinpachi baru saja mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas. Dia bingung ingin bergabung dengan siapa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh. Shinpachi terkejut. Sebagian murid laki-laki bersorak-sorak kesal. Ada yang menutup pintu dengan cepat, tapi setelah itu keadaan kelas kembali normal.

Tiga anak laki-laki menghampiri Shinpachi.

"Hei, kau Shimura Shinpachi- _kun_ ya kan?" tanya anak laki yang bertubuh tinggi dan badannya agak kekar. Shinpachi kaget setengah mati, karena tampangnya seperti gorila.

"Kau bawa bekal? Gabung sama kami saja. Ayo kita duduk di sana," kata anak yang membawa kotak bekal dan botol mayonais.

Dari belakang anak bertampang gorila itu muncul anak laki-laki imut bermata merah.

"Hei, kalian berdua, sepertinya dia takut. Jangan muncul seperti itu. Apalagi Kondo- _kun_. Oh, maaf kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Okita Sougo. Yang seperti gorila ini namanya Kondo Isao, dan yang bawa-bawa makanan anjing itu namanya Hijikata Toshiro. Nah, aku boleh memanggilmu Shinpachi?"

"So-Sougooo kamu memanggilku gorila lagi?"

"Apa yang kau maksud makanan anjing?!"

Melihat kedua temannya protes, Shinpachi tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga!" Kondo nyengir. Dia menarik lengan Shinpachi, dan mereka akan duduk bersama anak-anak yang lain.

Mereka duduk melingkar di kursi yang sudah dibentuk melingkar. Anak-anak kelas 3-A ini jarang sekali keluar kelas. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk makan bekal bersama, atau berbagi cerita. Bekal mereka berbeda-beda dan unik. Tak jarang mereka juga saling cicipi bekal teman-temannya.

Shinpachi tersenyum, dia merasa baikan. Di kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Tiba-tiba dia teringat anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak ada. Shinpachi menduga jangan-jangan anak yang tadi.

"Hmm… Kondo- _kun_ …" panggil Shinpachi. Kondo menoleh dengan mulut yang dipenuhi sosis goreng. Dia buru-buru menelannya, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku mau tanya. Yang ribut-ribut tadi iu siapa? Oh iya, kenapa anak yang duduk di samping kananku tidak ada?"

Kondo langsung muram dan kesal, "Dia itu… membawa bencana bagi kelas kita!" serunya.

"Kondo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" cegah Hijikata.

"Tidak apa-apa! Beri tahu saja!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di sebrang. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya, dulu waktu kami kelas satu, ada seorang anak sahabat kami semua. Dia anak yang baik. Itou namanya. Sejak dia berteman terlalu dekat dengan anak itu, Itou… dia, dia meninggal. Anak itu telah membawanya dalam masalah." jelas Kondo.

"Kau lihat tadi, tangannya merah-merah. Dia pasti habis berkelahi,"

"Jadi, kamu jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya. Bersama kita saja. Ya?"

Shinpachi mengerutkan alisnya. Dia menatap teman-temannya yang menatapnya yakin. Mendadak ia menjadi tidak semangat. Jadi Shinpachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

Penjaga sekolah, pak tua yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana berwarna merah kusam itu berjalan buru-buru ke tiang yang menggantung sebuah lonceng ukuran sedang. Ia pukul lonceng itu tiga kali dengan sangat keras. hingga terdengar ke dalam gedung.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah selesai untuk hari ini. Murid-murid dari kelas satu sampai kelas enam berlarian ke luar dan segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu, menghampiri Shinpachi yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Shin- _chan_!"

" _Aneue_!"

"Ayo pulang," katanya.

Kakak Shinpachi, Tae Shimura, menggandeng lengan kanan adiknya.

" _Aneue_ … sudah tahu jalan pulangnya?" tanya Shinpachi. Tae mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku rok lipit nya.

"Ayah memberikan ini," jawab Tae.

"Shin- _chan_ , tadi bagaimana di kelas barumu?" tanya Tae. Shinpachi terdiam, tetapi untuk menjaga perasaan kakaknya, dia menjawab, "Baik-baik saja, _Aneue_. Aku senang berada di kelas baru."

Tae tertawa, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga sangat senang,"

Shinpachi membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Iya."

* * *

Shinpachi termenung di meja belajarnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya berserakan, tetapi dia tidak fokus. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. tangannya yang menggenggam pensil, dia ketuk-ketukan di sisi meja hingga menimbulkan suara berisik.

Dia khawatir dengan kelas barunya. Ternyata lebih parah yang ia duga. Walaupun teman-temannya sangat baik padanya, tapi mereka tidak menyukai anak berwajah muram itu.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu siapa namanya," gumamnya.

Apa benar anak itu pembawa sial? Shinpachi tidak yakin. Dia tidak percaya. Bukankah itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak masuk akal? Apa guru-guru di sekolah percaya akan hal itu?

"Besok… aku harus bicara dengan anak itu! Aku ingin membuat semuanya berteman dengannya!"

Dengan tekad yang begitu kuat, Shinpachi mengangguk yakin. Membenarkan letak kacamata nya, dan melanjutkan mengerjakan PR.

…

Pagi itu pelajaran dimulai dengan pelajaran sejarah. Murid-murid sudah menyiapkan buku mereka di meja. Shinpachi melirik ke kanan. Dia melihat anak itu, sedang serius merapikan bukunya di atas meja. Anak itu sungguh diam. Dia tak bicara sama sekali. Wajahnya datar dan muram. Bahkan yang duduk di depannya, atau di sebrangnya tidak menyapanya sedikitpun. Dilubuk hati Shinpachi, dia merasa kasihan dengan anak itu.

Guru yang mengajar sejarah itu adalah guru muda bernama Katsura Kotaro. Dia mempunyai rambut yang panjang sepunggung, dan kali itu dia menguncirnya seperti ekor kuda. Dia memulai kelas dengan sapaan yang ringan. Anak-anak menyukainya.

"Sekarang, buka buku kalian, dan lihat halama delapan," perintahnya.

Katsura menulis sesuatu di papan tulis hitam dengan kapur yang ia ambil dari kotak kapur di atas meja guru.

'Negara Jepang'

Shinpachi mencoba melihat apa yang ditulis Katsura, namun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Saya ingin satu dari kalian membaca paragraf pertama untuk permulaan. Ada yang mau membacanya?" tanya Katsura. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Terpaksa Katsura harus menunjuk salah satu murid. Ia yakin anak-anak belum terlalu berani, atau mungkin karena ini baru kali pertamanya mengajar murid kelas tiga.

Katsura meraih buku daftar hadir kelas, dan membaca nama-nama mereka dalam hati. Setelah memilih, barulah ia memanggil sebuah nama, "Takasugi Shinsuke…"

Shinpachi tertegun, anak yang di sampingnya itu berdiri sambil memegang bukunya.

Jadi namanya Takasugi Shinsuke.

Katsura tersenyum, dan berkata, "Baiklah, silahkan dibaca."

" _Japan_ adalah sebutan negara Jepang (Nihon) dalam bahasa Inggris. Nippon adalah sebutan dari orang Kajin atau China. Adalah Jepang karena Jepang berada di sebelah timur China, atau terbitnya matahari. Ketika itu orang Jepang disebut dengan orang "wa" atau Wajin."

Anak yang benrnama Takasugi itu membacanya dengan lantang. Shinpachi terkagum karena baru kali ini dia mendengar suaranya. Setelah Katsura mengatakan "Cukup," dan lanjut ke orang berikutnya. Katsura memanggil mana Shinpachi. Tapi anak itu tidak mendengar. Jadi dia menghampiri Shinpachi yang sedang melamun.

"Kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Katsura. Shinpachi malu, dia tidak berani menjawab. Katsura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu jangan melamun lagi ya. Kalau ada masalah, kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku saat jam pelajaran ini berakhir. Sensei masih ada waktu sebelum pergantian jam," katanya.

Shinpachi sebenarnya juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Jadi dia sangat gembira, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut kembali."

* * *

" _Sensei_!"

Shinpachi memanggil Katsura dengan keras. Anak itu berusaha mengejar Katsura begitu pelajarannya selesai. Katsura menoleh, "Sepertinya ada masalah serius ya?"

Dia terkikik kecil, meraih bahu Shinpachi dan menggiringnya berjalan. "Kita akan ke ruangan bimbingan konseling, di sana kamu bisa ceritakan semua," kata Katsura.

"Konseling?"

"Kamu belum tahu? Aku juga adalah guru bimbingan di sekolah ini. Aku menerima setiap murid yang mempunyai masalah atau gelisah apapun dan bercerita padaku."

"Jadi Katsura _sensei_ selama ini sudah mendengar semua cerita dari murid-murid? _Sensei_ juga memberikan nasihat?" tanya Shinpachi.

Katsura tertawa, "Ternyata kamu cukup cerewet ya. Tapi… kenapa di kelas malu-malu?" Shinpachi tidak menjawab. Dia memainkan ibu jarinya.

"Nah, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Katsura menaruh buku-bukunya di meja. Dia mengambil satu cangkir dan mengisinya dengan air mineral dari dispenser dekat lemari buku dari kaca.

Shinpachi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dia duduk di sofa ruangan bimbingan konseling. Ruangan ini sangat rapi, seperti kantor ayahnya yang pernah ia lihat. Ruangannya juga ada AC. AC merupakan barang termahal yang ia ketahui. Hebat sekali sekolah ini, pikirnya. Sekolahnya yang dulu ruangan guru atau kantor semacam ini tidak ada AC. Hanya ada kipas angin berbentuk kotak yang menempel di tiap sudut ruangan.

"Sekarang, kamu bisa ceritakan apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Nak."

Katsura duduk di depan Shinpachi dan menaruh cangkir itu untuk Shinpachi.

"Begini, aku ingin bercerita. Tentang anak yang duduk di sampingku. Takasugi…"

Shinpachi membenarkan posisi duduknya. Katsura sepertinya penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Kemarin, saat pertama kali aku masuk, aku sangat takut dengan anak itu karena tampangnya seram. Seperti tidak suka denganku. Lalu, saat jam istirahat makan siang, teman baruku Kondo- _kun_ dan yang lainnya, mereka bilang jangan pernah bicara dengan Takasugi. Mereka bilang, Takasugi lah yang membuat sahabat mereka dahulu meninggal, waktu kelas satu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kupikir itu kelewatan. Takasugi… masih kecil, sama seperi kami semua, tidak mungkin membunuh. Aku tidak tahu sih apa yang membuat sahabat mereka meninggal, tapi… aku tidak ingin… ada yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka menyebut Takasugi adalah pembawa sial." jelas Shinpachi.

Katsura mengangguk-angguk. Dia paham betul. "Seperti itu ya," gumamnya.

"A-apakah… guru-guru di sini tidak ada yang mengetahui masalah ini, _sensei_? Apakah masalah ini akan dibiarkan begitu saja? Takasugi… pasti tidak akan pernah mempunyai teman jika seperti itu." tanya Shinpachi.

Katsura tersenyum manis, dia mengelus kepala Shinpachi dengan lembut, "Shinpachi- _kun_ , kamu baik sekali. Rasa sosialmu tinggi. Jarang ada anak seperti ini sekarang,"

Guru muda itu menghela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya, kami –para guru, sudah mengetahui hal itu. Gintoki _sensei_ yang dulu wali kelas mereka waktu kelas satu, sudah membicarakannya; hasil rapat kami, agar murid-murid tetap tenang, tidak ada lagi mengucilkan atau menjauhi murid lain. Terutama Takasugi. Meninggalnya murid itu, Itou, murni karena kecelakaan. Takasugi tidak salah sama sekali. Tapi ya… entah kenapa mereka masih berbuat seperti itu pada anak itu."

Shinpachi menunduk, "Bahkan kalian tidak bisa," gumamnya.

"Tapi… aku tidak ingin melihat Takasugi murung lagi!" seru Shinpachi. Katsura kaget, lututnya hampir membentur meja di depannya.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya. Aku ingin membuat teman-teman baruku untuk berteman kembali dengan Takasugi. Dan membuat Takasugi menjadi anak-anak seperti kami pada umumnya! Untuk itu, _sensei_ … bisakah Anda membatuku… jika aku tak bisa mendekatinya?"

Katsura mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kamu anak yang baik. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, lonceng berbunyi satu kali.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai," ujar Katsura.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_ , sudah mau mendengar ceritaku. Aku akan kembali ke kelas," ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama," Katsura tersenyum. Dia melihat anak berkaca mata itu menutup pintu dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Jam istiahat makan siang tiba. Ketika Hijikata menghampirinya untuk makan bersama lagi. Tapi Shinpachi membawa bekalnya yang dibungkus kain berwarna hijau itu berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Eh? Shinpachi kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hijikata.

"Aku harus menemui kakak ku dulu di kelas lima A! maaf ya!" Shinpachi berseru sambil lari.

"Oh… baiklah!"

Shinpachi berbohong, dia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencari-cari Takasugi. Anak bersurai ungu gelap itu keluar kelas lebih cepat. Shinpachi menggerutu karena tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Sekolah ini terdiri dari dua tingkat dan cukup luas, Shinpachi tidak mungkin akan berkeliling mencari Takasugi. Bisa-bisa waktu istirahat selesai sebelum dia menghabiskan bekalnya. Dia akhirnya melihat keluar dari jendela yang terbuka, dan melihat Takasugi yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar yang daunnya rimbun.

Dengan cepat Shinpachi berlari, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan anak-anak lain yang berteriak untuk tidak lari-lari di koridor karena bisa bahaya. Kau akan terpeleset atau menabrak jika lari-lari di koridor.

Takasugi yang tenang memakan bekalnya, seketika terkejut saat di depannya. Shinpachi tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Takasugi melihatnya aneh. Alisnya mengerut, matanya menatap tajam. Sebenarnya Shinpachi takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Ha-hai, kenapa makan sendiri? Bolehkah aku makan bersamamu di sini?" tanya Shinpachi.

Takasugi berdecak kesal, "Pergi sana," katanya ketus. Atau lebih tepatnya mengusir.

Seolah tidak ingin menyerah, Shinpachi berkata sekali lagi.

"Ayolah, jika makan sendirian tidak asik. Aku tahu… teman-teman tidak akan mau jika ada kau. Tapi aku mau menemanimu, Takasugi- _kun_." Shinpachi meyakinkannya. Takasugi terdiam, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin makan dengan siapapun. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Takasugi pun pergi meninggalkan Shinpachi sendirian di bawah pohon itu. Shinpachi merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin ini risiko nya. Bagaimanapun juga, Takasugi adalah anak pertama yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Shinpachi yakin kalau dia akan menggerakkan hati Takasugi yang dingin.

* * *

Malam itu Shinpachi tak bisa tidur. Selain belum terbiasa di kamar barunya, dia masih kepikiran masalah dengan si anak pemurung itu. Shinpachi sedang berbaring tengkurap di kasurnya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau kakaknya mengintipnya dari balik pintu.

Tae menahan tawa dan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar adiknya agar tidak berbunyi. Mengendap dengan pelan dan langsung lompat ke kasur, menimpa adiknya sekaligus menggelitik perut Shinpachi.

"Uwaaa! _Aneue_ , geli! Hentikan!" Shinpachi terkejut, ia meronta tapi tidak bisa. Tae tertawa keras sekali. Akhirnya Tae berhenti. Shinpachi mendengus, " _Aneue_ mengagetkanku saja!" keluhnya kesal.

"Haha, maaf deh. Habisnya Shin- _chan_ serius sekali, sih. Apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

Tae duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menatap adiknya yang merapikan rambut dan kacamata nya.

"Iya… baiklah, aku akan bercerita."

Shinpachi menceritakan semua tentang anak bernama Takasugi itu. Tae mendengarkannya dalam diam hingga cerita itu berakhir.

"Seperti itu ya,"

"Apa _aneue_ bisa membantuku?" tanya Shinpachi. Tae berpikir sejenak. Gadis itu memegang dagunya.

"Mungkin… kamu bisa menggunakan surat," ucap Tae.

"Eh? Surat? Untuk apa?"

"Dengar, jika kamu tidak bisa memulai percakapan secara langsung, surat adalah salah satu cara yang baik."

"Be-benarkah? Tapi apa yang harus aku tulis di kertas? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau membacanya, atau membuangnya? Dan… apa bagusnya surat?" Shinpachi merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Shin- _chan_ , jangan begitu. Jaman dahulu, beberapa ribu sebelum masehi, orang-orang di Babilonia mengirim surat menggunakan kulit binatang, bahkan daun sayur untuk menulis surat yang ditujukan orang-orang kenalan mereka yang jaraknya jauh. Dengan surat, kita lebih bebas menyampaikan sesuatu. Mau orang itu suka atau tidak, surat adalah alat komunikasi yang unik, yang memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Dan tidak terlupakan. Bahkan Romeo mengirim surat untuk Juliet menggunakan merpati, kau tahu? Itu romantis sekaliiii!"

Shinpachi menghela napas, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Romeo Juliet kali ini, _aneue_! Takasugi juga bukan perempuan," kata Shinpachi.

"Ya ampun, laki-laki itu tidak romantis sekali. Shin- _chan_ , surat bukan hanya ditujukan untuk perempuan. Siapa tahu kalau Takasugi itu membacanya, hatinya sedikit tergerak."

"Lalu apa yang aku harus tulis di dalam surat?"

"Coba tulis ajakan untuk bermain jika hari Minggu." Tae tertawa.

"Kalau dia tidak datang?"

Tae menjentikkan jarinya, "Coba pakai cara ninja!"

"Ninja?"

Tae mengangguk, "Coba kamu ikuti dia diam-diam, lalu di saat yang pas… WAA! Kamu muncul di depannya dan sedikit _memaksa_ nya mengobrol, hehe."

Shinpachi merona, matanya berbinar. Ia memeluk Tae dan berseru, " _Aneue_ hebat. Oke, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih _aneue_!"

* * *

Pagi itu juga, Shinpachi masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru. Teman-teman barunya menyapanya, tapi dia membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Dia terlihat buru-buru ya?" gumam Sougo. Hijikata yang di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu," katanya.

Shinpachi langsung duduk di kursinya, membuka seleting ranselnya, mengambil secarik kertas dari buku tulis dan pena. Karena tadi malam tidak sempat menulis, karena sudah disuruh tidur. Tapi Shinpachi tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia benar-benar berdebar hingga tidak bisa melupakan apa yang ingin ia tulis. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kakinya gemetar karena saking tidak sabarnya ingin menulis… untuk temannya.

Takasugi belum datang. Tapi isi kelasnya semakin ramai. Anak-anak mulai tertawa, bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin, atau tentang tugas rumah yang mereka kerjakan tadi malam.

Shinpachi dengan lincahnya menulis serangkaian kata-demi kata. Dia tampak serius hingga tidak bisa berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Tepat setelah berakhirnya dia menulis surat itu, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya di laci meja, Takasugi datang. Sinpachi diam-diam melirik anak yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu duduk di kursi sangat tenang. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Menyadari Takasugi sedang diperhatikan, dia menatap tajam Shinpachi.

"Apa?" tanya nya dingin. Shinpachi tergugup, dia cepat menggeleng dan memegang kedua lututnya. Sebenarnya dia senang, karena telah mengeluarkan suaranya pagi ini.

* * *

Lonceng berbunyi lagi tiga kali. Murid-murid di kelas itu mulai memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam ransel. Mengganti sepatu dalam ruang dengan sepatu bebas mereka.

Si anak muram itu memasukkan bukunya lebih lambat. Tapi dia sedikit kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah amplop putih tergeletak di lantai. Dia mengambilnya, dan membaca sebuah kalimat di pojoknya.

 _Untuk temanku_

Dia menaikkan pandangannya, melihat sekeliling kelas. Masih ada beberapa murid yang akan melaksanakan piket harian. Takasugi segera keluar kelas. Dia masih penasaran siapa yang menaruh amplop itu di ranselnya. Karena tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya.

Tunggu!

Dia berhenti berjalan, berdiri di dekat pagar sekolah. Mungkin si anak berkacamata itu, pikirnya. Tapi kenapa?

Takasugi membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas. Dia mulai membacanya, sambil berjalan pelan.

 _Hai, apa kabarmu?_

 _Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau sudah tahu siapa yang memberi surat ini. Iya, aku lagi, Shinpachi. Anak yang kemarin kau marahi di bawah pohon besar itu. Haha, aku tidak marah. Oh, lucu sekali ya aku memberikan surat kepada teman sekelas sendiri._

Angin berhembus. Daun-daun hijau dari pohon di pinggir trotoar berjatuhan dan sebagian terbang mengikuti arah angin. Matahari tidak terlalu terik pukul setengah tiga sore. Takasugi membuang napas pelan, dan melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

 _Aku akan langsung membahas hal pentingnya. Aku sudah mendengar kabar itu dari mereka. Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin jika Takasugi-kun adalah pembawa sial. Karena, kematian itu adalah takdir bukan? Jika kamu ingin tahu, aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam jika ada sesuatu yang salah._

Takasugi tidak ingin lagi membaca surat itu. Pikirnya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Semakin ia mengingatnya, Takasugi semakin resah. Dia lipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celana nya.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Shinpachi tidak pernah melihat Takasugi berada di sekolah. Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya. Jika ia bertanya kepada teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia berpikir kalau Takasugi pindah sekolah atau ada sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui. Liburan musim panas hampir tiba, tapi anak itu belum muncul juga. Shinpachi merutuki dirinya karena telah memberikan sebuah surat… yang konyol itu.

"Mungkin... aku harus menanyakan ini dengan Tsukuyo _sensei_ ," gumamnya.

. Guru muda itu menyambut dengan senang, "Ada apa, Shimura- _kun_?" tanyanya. Seperti biasa, Shinpachi terlihat gelisah. Dia selalu saja gugup. Benar-benar anak yang pemalu. "A-apakah Tsukuyo _sensei_ ada?"

"Oh, dia sedang ke toilet dulu tadi. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Hm, aku ingin menanyakan tentang Takasugi. Apakah _sensei_ tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Katsura hanya tersenyum. Dia mengambil secarik kertas dari mejanya, membuka folder berisikan data murid, dan menuliskan sebuah alamat. Dan dia memberikannya kepada Shinpachi.

"Anak itu sakit. Orang tuanya sudah mengirim surat kepada wali kelas. Dan ini adalah alamat rumahnya, kau bisa datang ke sana untuk menjenguknya."

"Dia… sakit?" tanya Shinpachi, terkejut. Katsura mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja, jika ada temannya yang menjenguknya, Takasugi bisa kembali sehat dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, dan… dia mau berteman denganmu," kata Katsura.

Shinpachi mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih _sensei_ ," jawabnya. Dia keluar dari ruangan guru dengan senang hati. Karena nanti Shinpachi akan mengunjungi rumah temannya.

* * *

Sore itu hujan, dan untung saja Shinpachi membawa payung lipat yang mudah disimpan di dalam ransel nya. Tae menghampirinya yang sedang mengganti dengan sepatu luar.

"Ayo pulang, Shin- _chan_."

Shinpachi menggeleng, "Maaf, _aneue_. Aku ingin ke rumah Takasugi- _kun_. Dia sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang."

"Tapi sedang hujan deras. Jika kamu pulang terlalu sore, ayah akan khawatir. Lagipula apa kamu bisa pergi sendirian?" tanya Tae khawatir. Shinpachi terdiam. Kakaknya benar, dia belum sepenuhnya tahu wilayah baru. Tae menggenggam tangan adiknya, "Kalau begitu aku ikut ya. Aku takut jika kamu kenapa-napa di tengah hujan deras begini. Setelah menjenguk, kita harus cepat-cepat pulang ya!" Shinpachi tersenyum, "Tentu saja. _Aneue_ , terima kasih," ucapnya. Tae tersenyum, dia dan Shinpachi membuka payung masing-masing, dan berjalan di tengah hujan dengan naungan payung yang mereka genggam.

Hujan kian deras, tapi langkah keduanya tak surut untuk datang ke rumah temannya Shinpachi. Walaupun tas mereka sudah mulai basah karena terkena siraman hujan yang kencang karena ikut diterpa angin. Jalan kecil yang dilintasi rel kereta api tertutup palang pembatas. Tiangnya yang ditempel toa ukuran sedang itu berbunyi nyaring. Lampu merah berkedip, tandanya kereta akan segera melintas. Keduanya terdiam di belakang palang itu. Suaranya semakin mendengung, dicampur jutaan tetesan hujan menerpa aspal dan kerikil di antara besi-besi rel. shinpachi mendengar itu semua dalam diam. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang payung. Kakinya gemetar menahan dingin. Hatinya mulai gundah. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak saat mendengar bunyi itu. Dan kereta pun dengan cepat lewat. Bunyi rodanya bergesekan dengan besi rel, suara decitan antara gerbongnya, menghasilkan gemuruh suara yang tak beraturan.

Palangnya terbuka, suara bel, dan gemuruh kereta sudah tidak ada. Tae menggandeng tangan adiknya dan segera menyebrang. Mereka terus melihat alamat yang diberikan Katsura sensei, hingga sampailah di area perumahan yang tiap rumah dibatasi dinding serta pagar yang tinggi. Ketika mereka melihat papan nama keluarga Takasugi di dinding sebuah rumah, mereka berhenti.

"Ini rumahnya," gumam Shinpachi. Tae melirik adiknya, dan Shinpachi membalas tatapan itu. Dia mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Belum sempat membuka mulut untuk bilang "Permisi!"

" _Diam kau keparat! Pergi dari sini!_ "

Suara lelaki dari dalam terdengar kasar dan liar di telinga kedua anak itu. Shinpachi memundurkan langkah kakinya. Dia ketakutan. Tae juga sama takutnya. Suara itu semakin keras dan bersahutan dengan suara wanita tua. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan begitu tidak pantas untuk didengar siapapun.

Seorang pria paruh baya mengintip dari rumah sebelah. Mereka memperhatikan Shimura bersaudara yang ketakutan di depan rumah tetangganya.

"Hai, Nak!" panggilnya. Keduanya terkejut. Si bapak yang menggunakan payung itu mendekati mereka dengan langkah seperti mengendap-endap.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ka-kami ingin menjenguk… Takasugi- _kun_ ," kata Shinpachi.

"Ooh, Shinsuke- _kun_ itu ya? Kasihan sekali anak itu, kalian bisa dengar sendiri. Orang tuanya tak pernah akur, mereka bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Aku sampai tak tega melihat anak itu. Dia ada di dalam dan sudah hampir dua minggu ini sakit. Kemarin bahkan sampai lompat dari jendela kamarnya dan menyelinap di balik halaman belakang rumahku. Dia meringkuk diam dan terkena hujan sampai demamnya semakin parah. hingga sekarang belum sembuh. Kasihan sekali dia. Oh, kalian ingin menjenguknya? Kurasa jangan… lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang, ini tidak pantas didengar untuk kalian. Mungkin lain waktu."

Shinpachi dan Tae mendengar cerita si bapak itu. Shinpachi ingin menangis. Berat sekali hidup si anak pendiam itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Paman. Kalau begitu kami permisi," ucap Tae sambil membungkuk, diikuti adiknya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

Tae muncul dari balik pintu. Shinpachi hanya tiduran sambil memeluk guling. Si adik hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tidur, matanya masih terbuka. Tapi menyiratkan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

"Kamu akan tetap melanjutkan keinginanmu itu?" tanya Tae sekali lagi.

Tae menghela napas, dia duduk di samping Shinpachi, menatap adiknya yang tengah ketakutan.

"Aku tanya padamu. Memangnya, untuk apa kamu harus ingin berteman dengannya? Melakukan segala cara, tapi kamu sendiri takut?"

"Aku tidak takut!" pekik Shinpachi. Dia meringis, tangan dan kakinya semakin gemetar.

"Aku hanya… aku hanya…"

Melihat adiknya menangis, Tae langsung memeluknya. Dia mengerti perasaan adik kesayangannya ini. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun hatinya yakin, dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan temannya.

 _Empati…_

* * *

Liburan musim panas tiba. Kali ini panasnya mulai terasa. Suara tonggeret juga semakin nyaring terdengar. Wanita dewasa yang lalu lalang mulai mengenakan yukata berbahan tipis dengan corak yang cantik. Shinpachi tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk melakukan kegiatan di hari pertamanya libur musim panas. Ayahnya sedang sibuk, kakaknya hanya membuat telur goreng yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Dia ingat kalau sampai minggu terakhir Takasugi tidak masuk sekolah, maka ia bergegas mengambil buku catatannya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas selempangnya.

" _Aneue_ , aku akan ke rumah Takasugi- _kun_ sekarang. Aku ingin memberikan catatan yang dipelajari selama dia tidak masuk."

Tae yang sedang mencuci piring, mematikan keran air, dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Shin- _chan_ , jangan lupa bawa ini," Tae mengambil beberapa buah dari kulkas dan membungkusnya dengan plastik.

"Buah-buahan untuknya," katanya. Shinpachi menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya!"

Tae berkata hati-hati, dan Shinpachi melambaikan tangannya. Dia tak lupa memakai topi untuk menghindari terik matahari. Keringat mulai tembus dari balik kaos katun biru bergaris putih yang ia pakai. Untuk melewati rumah Takasugi, ia harus menyebrang rel kereta. Shinpachi tidak menyukai suara bel itu dan gemuruh dari kereta yang melintas. Ia merasa gelisah jika hal itu tiba. Dan itu terjadi lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu selama hampir tiga menit, setelah itu ia berlari tapi hati-hati agar tidak tersandung.

Dia telah sampai di rumah Takasugi. Rumah tingkat dua biasa tapi terlihat mewah dan rapi. Pagarnya sedikit terbuka, dan dia langsung masuk begitu saja. Shinpachi menekan tombol bel rumah yang warnanya sudah menguning. Dia sedikit kesulitan untuk menekannya, karena tubuhnya pendek. Hampir empat kali dia memencet, lalu pintu terbuka dengan keras. shinpachi terkejut.

Dia hampir merasa ingin pingsan, ketika dari balik pintu itu, Takasugi menatapnya gusar. Seolah berkata ' _Aku mendengarnya! Jangan pencet itu berkali-kali!_ '

"Selamat siang…" sapa Shinpachi, suaranya pelan.

Bukannya menjawab sapaan si anak berkaca mata itu, Takasugi masih menatapnya tajam dan membalas, "Ada perlu apa ke sini?" suaranya terdengar ketus sekali.

"Aku ingin memberikan catatan pelajaran selama Takasugi- _kun_ tidak masuk. Dan ini buah untukmu, kudengar kamu sakit selama ini, jadi…"

"Tidak usah," sela nya.

"Eh?" Shinpachi kaget. Dia merasa kecewa. Mereka berdua diam cukup lama. Takasugi bosan, dia mendengus kesal dan akan segera menutup pintu.

"Tu-tunggu! Takasugi- _kun_ … aku… aku serius. Aku ingin membantumu. Lagipula… ada tugas libur musim panas, makanya aku ingin memberitahu mu. Dan aku… ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Takasugi- _kun_ … jangan menghilang lagi!" ujarnya.

Takasugi menatap Shinpachi yang menunduk. Dia menyodorkan tangannya, Shinpachi terkejut.

"Sini. Mana catatannya?"

Shinpachi balik menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Takasugi kesal, "Kalau begitu masuklah!" dia melebarkan pintu dan menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya memaksa masuk.

"Tunggu di sini ya," Takasugi menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Dia sudah membawa buku catatan milik Shinpachi, dan pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di atas. Tak lama dia kembali dengan membawa ransel. Si anak berkaca mata itu bingung.

"Ada tugas kelompok. Iya kan? Dan yang belum dapat kelompok hanya kau dan aku," ujarnya.

"Tsukuyo _sensei_ sebelumnya sudah memberitahuku lewat telepon. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita keluar, kerjakan tugasnya sekarang." lanjutnya. Shinpachi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi dia masih khawatir, "Memangnya kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah bisa berjalan?"

Shinpachi tidak bisa menjawab lagi, memang benar sih. "Takasugi- _kun_ … sendirian di rumah?"

"Hm," Takasugi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Mereka berjalan keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa rumahmu ditinggal?" merasa bosan ditanya terus, si anak bersurai keunguan itu hanya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ah, tunggu aku!" Shinpachi bersusah payah menyusul Takasugi yang jalan sudah lebih jauh di depannya.

Langit siang ini begitu cerah. Awan-awan berkumpul lalu lepas, terbang di angkasa dibawa angin yang berhembus kencang di atas sana. Sedangkan di bawah sini, udara bagaikan tak ada. Panas menyelimuti hingga aspal yang mereka pijaki itu terlihat seperti genangan air.

Palang kereta yang perlahan menutup, bunyi bel dari pengeras suara di tiang itu berbunyi lagi. Beradu dengan suara tonggeret yang bernyanyi di panasnya siang ini.

Takasugi berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Shinpachi mulai kelelahan. Dia berkali-kali membetulkan letak kacamata nya.

"Tunggu aku!" teriaknya. Si anak berwajah muram itu menjawab dengan keras, "Cepatlah!"

Takasugi mendengus, "Kau lama. Gerbangnya ditutup," katanya.

Kereta melintas dengan cepat. Hembusan angin terasa, membuat rambut mereka berkibar. Takasugi menatap Shinpachi yang sedang mengatur napas di samping kirinya. Tapi tak lama dia menatapnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Palang itu terbuka. Mereka menyebrang.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan batu."

Shinpachi bergidik ngeri, dia akhirnya diam dan mengikuti ke mana Takasugi pergi. Siang hari yang semakin panas, mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di dekat pantai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini ada pantai!" seru Shinpachi. Matanya berbinar. Dia melihat ke depan, pemandangan luar biasa indah. Hamparan pasir yang putih, air laut yang jernih dan sangat biru. Terlihat kilauan dari jauh, bagaikan permata yang terhampar di tengah lautan. Kapal-kapal nelayan juga terlihat seliweran, juga ada yang berlabuh di pinggir dermaga.

Angin di dekat kawasan pantai memang kencang, tidak peduli dengan matahari yang seolah tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun, Shinpachi berlari menuruni tangga dan senangnya menginjak pasir pantai. Takasugi hanya menatapnya diam. Dia ikut menuruni anak tangga.

"Oi, jangan lupa. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Tsukuyo _sensei_ lho,"

Shinpachi dengan semangatnya bertanya lagi, "Jadi kita melakukan penelitian di pantai? Wah, Takasugi- _kun_ , kamu sangat hebat!"

"Berisik, jangan teriak-teriak!"

Takasugi berpikir ini sudah cukup banyak buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak menyangka melihat sifat alami Shinpachi keluar. Dia pikir anak berkacamata yang duduk di sampingnya itu pemalu; walaupun sepertinya keras kepala juga terlalu ingin tahu, dia sangat periang dan berisik.

Takasugi memiliki kebiasaan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana nya. Dia baru sadar, kalau dia menyentuh sesuatu.

"Kertas?"

Ternyata itu adalah surat yang dulu Shinpachi berikan. Kertas itu sudah terlipat kaku, terlihat kering. Mungkin terbawa saat celana nya dicuci. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kertas itu, dan membaca kelanjutannya, yang sebelumnya dia tidak ingin membacanya lagi.

… _Takasugi-kun, aku memang tidak tahu masalah sebelumnya yang terjadi padamu itu seperti apa. Tapi aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Entah kenapa, tetapi aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum._

 _Takasugi-kun, aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu. Aku tak punya teman di tempat tinggalku sebelumnya, dan ketika teman-teman baru menyambutku begitu ramah, aku senang. Tapi mereka berbuat hal buruk padamu. Ini sama denganku dulu. Aku tidak ditemani. Aku merasa sepertimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku berjanji, akan membuat Takasugi-kun kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku yakin, Takasugi-kun bukanlah orang yang jahat, karena semua anak-anak itu baik. Jadi, izinkanlah suatu saat nanti… tunjukan senyum dan kebaikanmu pada teman-teman._

 _Salam…_

 _Shinpachi Shimura._

"…Bodoh,"

Ketika Takasugi akan menyimpan surat itu di sakunya lagi, angin berhembus kencang. Surat itu terbawa angin hingga terbang ke atas. Dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengambilnya, entah kenapa Takasugi merasa sedih.

"Hei!" seru Shinpachi. Anak itu berlari, kedua tangannya memegang dua batang es potong berwarna biru muda.

"Ini untukmu,"

Takasugi mengambilnya. Shinpachi sudah memakan es nya, sedangkan dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan es yang ia pegang mulai mencair.

"Kalau tidak segera dimakan, es nya akan meleleh lho," kata Shinpachi.

"Hm," Takasugi menurut, dan mengemut es nya.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. Angin yang sejuk berasal dari daun-daun kelapa yang mengayun lembut. Seirama dengan angin yang berhembus di udara. Shinpachi mulai menulis apa saja yang ia perhatikan di pantai, begitu juga dengan Takasugi.

"Sudah dua puluh tahun," gumam Takasugi.

"Dua puluh tahun?" Shinpachi bertanya, dia tidak mengerti.

"Dua puluh tahun sejak negara kita terkena musibah terbesar. Dan lima tahun kemudian mulai mengembangkan diri lagi, tapi menurutku tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu. Negara yang menutup diri."

"Tapi kita baru hidup delapan tahun… atau sembilan tahun untukmu. Kenapa membicarakan hal itu? Apanya yang tidak berubah?" Shinpachi benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan kelas kita, kan."

"Aku mengerti," respon Shinpachi.

"Ini tentang kamu. Dan kamu mengatakan kalau teman-teman kita sama saja seperti orang-orang dulu," lanjutnya.

"Aku sengaja untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Dan ketika kau datang, berkata secara langsung ingin berteman denganku, kurasa itu tindakan bodoh. Berteman denganku hanyalah… membuat kau ikut tidak ditemani juga oleh mereka,"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Mereka takut kehilangan lagi, makanya lebih baik mereka melupakan yang dekat denganku, sebelum aku membawa kesialan itu lagi. Lucu sekali, pikirku. Aku baru sembilan tahun, tapi sudah seperti yang ada di cerita-cerita mistis. Itulah yang kukatakan mereka seperti orang-orang dulu, walaupun negara kita sudah maju. Aku tahu mereka tidak ingin kehilangan, padahal… yang lebih kehilangan itu aku."

Shinpachi mendengar semua yang dikatakan Takasugi. Baru kali ini anak itu bercerita panjang lebar. Dan Shinpachi semakin penasaran.

"Begitu ya… sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Takasugi- _kun_ kelas satu itu… apa?"

"Kau sudah berencana memancingku, huh?"

"E-eeh? Enggak!"

Takasugi menghela napas ringan, dia dekatkan jaraknya dengan Shinpachi, dan dia mulai bercerita.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya. Itou. Anak yang meninggal saat bersamaku. Sebenarnya, dia juga anak pindahan sepertimu. Dia datang saat semester dua. Dia juga sepertimu, tidak punya teman. Kami semua menemaninya, mengajaknya bermain, sehingga dia tidak merasa kesepian. Rumah Itou ada di samping rumahku dulu. Sejak saat itu kami selalu bersama-sama. Ketika liburan musim panas waktu itu, aku sedikit bertengkar dengannya saat tugas kelompok –berdua seperti ini juga-, aku mengejarnya yang lari untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi dia tidak melihat kalau lampu lalu lintas belum merah, aku sudah meneriakinya agar tidak menyebrang. Itou tidak mendengar, dan… dia tertabrak bus. Kabar itu menyebar, dan akhirnya teman-teman sekelas membenciku. Hingga sekarang."

Takasugi bercerita sambil menunduk, "Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin siapapun dekat denganku,"

"Begitu ya," gumam Shinpachi.

"Kau hanya menjawab begitu?"

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Aku tidak peduli, Takasugi- _kun_. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak ditemani juga. Asalkan kamu tidak sendirian."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk berada dekat denganku?"

Shinpachi tersenyum, "Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah membaca suratku. Semua yang aku inginkan, sudah tertulis di sana," katanya.

Takasugi menggertakkan giginya. Shinpachi tetap tersenyum melihat lautan di depannya. "Untuk itu, aku tidak perlu memberitahu lagi kenapa aku ingin berteman denganmu. Dan… untuk hari ini, juga seterusnya, Takasugi- _kun_ … kau bisa gunakan pundakku untuk mengeluarkan semua kegelisahanmu. Karena aku ini adalah sahabatmu."

"Terima kasih, Shimura- _kun_ …"

Takasugi menyandarkan bahunya di pundak Shinpachi. Hatinya lega. Angin terus berhembus. Pasir yang mereka duduki terasa sangat empuk. Suara desiran ombak terdengar seperti alunan musik menemani mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak tahu, kalau Kondo memperhatikannya dari jauh.

* * *

Malam itu tidak ada kata ampun bagi Takasugi. Kediamannya yang ia tinggali bersama kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah akur itu, kini kembali memanas. Kali ini bukan ibunya yang diomeli oleh lelaki tua pebisnis kaya namun terbilang keras.

"Kemana saja kau siang tadi?! Rumah ditinggal! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kau harus di rumah! Bukannya keluyuran!"

Omelan yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu sekaligus pukulan keras di sekujur tubuh anak tak berdaya itu. Takasugi hanya diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ibunya ikut berteriak, dia tidak sanggup harus melihat anak semata wayangnya babak belur oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, hentikan!"

Seolah ibunya hanya orang yang tidak ada artinya, jeritan itu dia hiraukan. Dahi Takasugi mengalirkan darah merah segar hingga turun ke lantai. Tapi anak itu tetap tenang seolah tidak tahu apa rasanya sakit.

Ayahnya yang jengkel menendangnya, menarik lengan Takasugi dan melemparnya hingga ke halaman rumah. Anak itu meringis pelan.

"Hentikan! Malu sama tetangga!" pekik ibunya.

"Cih! Jangan ikut campur! Anak itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran! Jangan beri dia masuk ke dalam dan makanan!"

Pintu tertutup. Takasugi terlentang di rumput halaman rumahnya. Tubuhnya seperti hancur. Memar, berdarah, dan pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa amat nyeri. Dilihat dari manapun ini sudah kekerasan terhadap anak. Namun tak ada yang berani melaporkan hal ini. Tetangganya terlalu takut, mereka memilih menutup gorden jendela dan diam di dalam dibanding membela anak itu.

Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang kesakitan, Takasugi merangkak susah payah sampai ke pojok taman. Dia bersandar di dinding yang sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat pot bunga anyelir, dan _tsubaki._ Dia benar-benar dilantarkan di luar. Rumahnya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang masih bangun. Lampunya mati. Takasugi tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia duduk di situ. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah lapar dan haus. Dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi di tubuhnya.

Malam semakin larut, dan udara malam sungguh mencekam. Tubuh kecil itu menggigil dan wajahnya pucat. Matanya yang terpejam sedikit terbuka, ketika pintu rumah terbuka perlahan. Sosok wanita yang ia kenal. Itu ibunya. Membawa selembar selimut dan senampan makanan.

"Shinsuke…" bisiknya. Dia berjongkok di depan Takasugi. Meraih pundak anak itu dan membalutnya dengan selimut. Wanita itu memberikan segelas susu, Takasugi menerimanya. Rasa haus yang tak tertahankan seketika hilang, dan _onigiri_ yang disuapi ibunya perlahan mengisi perut yang kosong itu.

"Maafkan ibu,"

Takasugi menggeleng, "Tidak apa," jawabnya sangat pelan.

"Tapi ibu senang, akhirnya kamu mempunyai teman lagi. Dia anak yang baik kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Shimura Shinpachi… ya, dia baik."

Ibunya mengelus kepala Takasugi lembut. Dia yang sudah membawa obat luka langsung membersihkan darah yang sudah mengering di dahi Takasugi. Membalutnya dengan perban, mengompres tangan dan kaki, serta mengurut pelan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terkilir. Ibunya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia menangis menatap Takasugi yang sudah terlelap kembali. Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang sudah _sendirian_ , lalu dikekang kuat oleh suaminya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli kalau suaminya memergokinya menolong Takasugi, atau benar-benar menceraikannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan buah hatinya tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa teman, dan kekerasan.

"Kapan-kapan ajak dia main ke sini ya, Shinsuke…"

* * *

Siang hari berikutnya, saat itu Takasugi habis kembali dari toko sayur. Di jalan pulangnya dia melihat Shinpachi menangis terduduk di bawah tiang telepon.

"Shimura!"

Takasugi menghampirinya. Shinpachi terkejut, dia buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

"Taka…sugi- _kun_ …"

"Kau kenapa?"

Shinpachi tersenyum, "Kau benar. Mereka akhirnya tahu. Aku sudah bukan teman mereka lagi."

Takasugi mulai terlihat marah, "Kau diapakan oleh mereka?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak diapa-apakan!"

"Kalau kau tidak diperlakukan sesuatu oleh mereka, kau tidak mungkin menangis, Shimura!" Takasugi membentaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Takasugi merasa sudah tahu di mana keberadaan teman-teman kelasnya. Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul main di lapangan dekat sungai. Dengan tubuh yang masih terluka, dia berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak mendengar Shinpachi yang memanggilnya.

Dan ternyata benar. Ada Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, dan beberapa anak laki juga perempuan tak lain teman sekelasnya sedang bermain sepak bola di sana. Mereka terkejut melihat Takasugi yang menghampiri dengan wajah marah.

"Ma-mau apa kau ke sini?!" teriak salah satu anak.

"Pergi sana!"

Anak-anak berteriak mengusir Takasugi. Kondo dan dua sahabat baiknya itu terdiam. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan Takasugi lakukan.

"Kalian… kalian boleh saja menganggapku tidak ada, aku memang anak pembawa sial. Tapi jangan lakukan dengan kawan baru kalian!" teriak Takasugi. Sougo yang ingin maju, tangannya sudah tidak sabar untuk memukuli Takasugi, dihalangi oleh Kondo. Anak lelaki yang paling besar usianya diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Shinpachi mati karena kau!"

Takasugi menjerit, dia memukuli Kondo dengan kerasnya. Dan perkelahian dua bocah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Keduanya saling beradu. Kondo sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, bertengkar bukanlah sifatnya walaupun wajahnya seram. Takasugi mengerang karena menahan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang belum pulih. Terdapat air matanya yang sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya.

Kondo menatapnya dalam. Dia sendiri ingin menangis. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia juga tidak ingin teman barunya menghilang lagi kalau dekat dengan anak yang ada di depannya.

Anak-anak memang polos. Mereka belum terlalu mengerti soal kematian. Mereka menganggap seorang yang sedikit berbeda saja, pasti langsung mengecapnya sebagai pembawa ketidakberuntungan.

Kondo terpaksa mendorong Takasugi hingga terjatuh. Anak berjuluk 'gorila' itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Apakah karena teringat Itou?

"Ya… benar. Aku memang membawa bencana. Itou meninggal karena aku. Andaikan aku tidak membuatnya marah, pasti dia tidak… tertabrak. Kalian… boleh saja… memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bersedia untuk tidak dipedulikan siapapun. Aku bisa saja pindah sekolah, tapi… Itou memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkan teman-teman… walaupun nanti mereka akan berbuat jahat padaku. Ya, aku jahat… aku bukanlah anak yang baik. Aku hanya menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Aku menghancurkan nyawa teman sendiri. Tapi… aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu terhadap Shimura. Dia… tidak salah. Dia teman kalian. Kalian tidak ingin kehilangan, akupun tidak ingin,"

Takasugi terus berbicara sambil menggenggam erat rumput.

"Aku takut. Aku ketakutan ketika Itou dipenuhi darah. Dia meninggalkanku. Dia meninggalkan kalian semua. Tapi sekarang, tahukah kalianlah yang selanjutnya akan membuat sahabat kalian hilang? Kalian ikut tidak menemani Shimura… padahal dia baik kepada kalian. Dia baik padaku… jangan salahkan dia."

Shinpachi menangis. Dia jatuh terduduk di rumput, tak jauh dari Takasugi. Disusul anak-anak lain yang ikut menangis. Membawa memori mereka kembali mengenang dahulu. Kalimat panjang yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Takasugi, berhasil membuat teman-temannya menangis. Kondo… dia tahu dia sudah salah. Dia teringat kilas balik saat ia pertama kali menemukan Takasugi dan Itou bertengkar.

' _Kita berjanji ya, teman-teman. Tidak akan membuat teman kita merasa kesal dengan kita!_ '

Sebuah janji seorang anak kecil yang penuh semangat….

' _Kau telah membuat teman kami pergi! Lebih baik kau sendirian dan jangan berteman dengan kami lagi!_ '

Sebuah kalimat kesalahan yang belum mereka pahami kala itu…

' _Sipapapun yang berteman dengannya, kami akan menjauhinya juga,_ '

Tentu saja itu adalah kalimat yang buruk…

"Aku salah… aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu…" isak Kondo.

"Takasugi…. Shinpachi… maafkan kami semua,"

Shinpachi menahan tangisnya sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak lain yang melihatnya, ikut berhenti menangis. Kondo memeluk Takasugi. Bocah bermata hijau itu tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama. Berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, bermain kata. Menikmati udara walaupun panas, tetapi mereka terlihat bahagia ketika matahi mulai menguning dan memancarkan cahaya emasnya hingga ke awan.

Sebuah pelajaran berharga ketika nanti dewasa mereka masih mengingatnya. Kematian memang sudah kehendak Tuhan. Jangan menutup diri, kau bukan lagi tinggal di era kebijakan _Sakoku_.

Bertemanlah jangan membedakan apapun. Dan… apapun kesalahan temanmu, maafkanlah dia. Jangan membuat temanmu sendirian. Walaupun temanmu buruk, bimbinglah mereka kembali ke jalan yang benar. Jika temanmu sendirian, ajaklah bergabung dan tertawa bersama. Jangan tinggalkan temanmu sendirian, kau akan butuh temanmu setiap waktu. Dan selalu bersama… memahami perasaannya, merasakan kesedihannya, bahagia bersama… itulah sahabat tak tergantikan walaupun usia sudah menua.

Tae berdiri di pinggir jalan. Melihat adiknya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Impian adiknya yang ingin mempunyai teman, kini terwujud. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah…"

* * *

 **-** _ **finish**_ **-**

* * *

 **A.N** :

Akhirnya... beginilah kisah yang kubuat untuk event fanfic. _TakaShin history event_ … adalah kali pertamanya saya ikut event Fanfiksi. Tema nya sejarah, tapi sepertinya di fanfik saya ini sejarahnya kurang heuheu u.u …Maafkan saya.

Saya akan sedikit menjelaskan sejarah mana yang saya pakai.

 **Pertama** , adalah sejarah surat. Ketika Otae menjelaskan, saya mengambil sejarah surat dari Mesir, yang dimulai 2000 SM. Surat berisikan dokumen-dokumen pemerintah. Dan saat itu pertukaran budaya dengan Babilonia, surat itu bisa berupa kain, kulit binatang, atau sayuran.

 **Kedua** , Shinpachi dan Takasugi di dalam cerita ini, hidup di tahun 1965. Karena Takasugi bilang itu sudah dua puluh tahun negara Jepang terkena musibah. Musibah yang dimaksud adalah Bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki (1945), atau tepatnya 20 tahun Indonesia merdeka.

Mungkin… ada yang bisa menebak saya menggunakan sejarah apa lagi? /gak ada/ /syedih/ hiks.

Semoga teman-teman menyukai fanfik saya kali ini. Segala kekurangan (Typo, OOT, OOC, dan sebagainya) mohon dimaafkan.

Saya senang sekali bisa mengikuti event ini. Terima kasih buat Mbak Moon yang sudah membuat event menyenangkan ini (sebenarnya saya tersiksa dengan ide yang selalu mentok, hiks) :3 selain itu saya senang... karena author Hoshi ulang tahunnya diapit abang Taka ganteng sama si megane :v / _slap_ /

Oke, saya tunggu pendapat tentang fanfic ini di kotak _review_.

Sekian dan terima kasih~


End file.
